


Make Me A ******

by ravenl36



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dysphoria, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Other, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, dubcon, no spoilers technically but you'll be confused as hell without them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenl36/pseuds/ravenl36
Summary: A certain girl has some questionably healthy coping mechanisms involving writing fic (same tbh). And that fic might get explicit at times. We've all been there.
Relationships: Black Battler/Shannon
Kudos: 7





	Make Me A ******

_ A pencil scratched across a sheet of paper. The girl writing paused for a second, thinking for a word, then finished the line. She breathed out and sat up straight, only to sink back into a slight slouch a moment later as she started writing again. The bags under her eyes betrayed a lack of sleep, but despite the late hour she continued writing.  _

“If I turn you into a sticky mess, what face might Natsuhi Oba-san make while crying her eyes out…? Or how about I tear Kanon-kun to shreds, what kind of howling would you raise then? Ah, it’s useless, it’s all useless!” 

A second later, there was a shout, a muffled thud, and finally a gunshot; it was loud enough to make Shannon flinch even coming from the other side of the wall. She balled her hands into fists, trembling a little despite herself. 

“So… This is how the roulette fell this time,” she whispered, seemingly to herself.

A second later the door opened. She remembered Battler being small, barely taller than her, but now he seemed to loom over her. His suit was dark nearly to the point of being black, but it wasn’t enough to cover up the obvious reddish-brown stain on one lapel. There was more blood on his hand, bright enough to be fresh. 

Her eyes jumped from the blood to the sneer on his face to the gun in his hands, and she took an involuntary step back. But before she could take a second one he was in front of her, grabbing her hair and thrusting the gun into her mouth.

“Shannon-chan.” He said her name slowly, dragging out the vowel and ending with a rising tone, almost as if he was singing a twisted song. “Long time, no see. Did you miss me? It’s been six whole years, after all.

She jerked involuntarily at his words and he let out a cackling laugh. “Oh, you did? Isn’t that a shame. Blame my bastard old man if you see him in hell, I’m sure he’d be happy to see you.” 

Shannon choked as he pushed the gun forward, trying to pull away only to feel him yank on her hair hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. Battler leaned down and his voice fell, almost to a whisper. “But since it’s been soooo long, it’d be a shame to shoot you just like that. We have to catch up a little, don’t we?”

With those words he drew the gun back before he tossed it aside casually. Her eyes followed it and she wondered for a second if she could grab it, but the thought was interrupted as he forcibly wrenched her head up, the stinging of pulled hair bringing tears to her eyes. They were face to face now, close enough that she could feel his breath, and a moment later she saw a glint and realized with a flash of fear that he’d pulled a knife from his pocket. 

Slowly, he brought it up against her neck, but she refused to flinch this time. She was stronger than this. Their eyes stayed locked even as she felt it press up against her skin, the cold contrasting with his warm breath, and she saw his face contort slightly at her lack of response. Then it smoothed out again and he laughed again.

“Kihihi, as expected of the intrepid Shannon-chan. So, any last words for our final reunion conversation?”

She stared back at him and her face twisted as well before her hands clenched again. “What are you even waiting for, Battler? Did you expect a teary confession so you could laugh at how naive I was before you killed me?”

His eyebrows rose. “Eh? Well, that would be a fun ending, wouldn’t it?” He considered her words seriously. “No, but really, I guess I just want to see you despair. Everyone else is dead. No one’s coming to save you. Well, except Kanon-kun, but both of us know he won’t come for you. And even if he did, he’d just get to die with his darling Jessica.”

Shannon finally flinched again at the mention of Kanon and Jessica, but she didn’t break eye contact. Her lips pursed for a second, but no words came out. Then she unclenched her hands. Even Battler’s sneer shifted to slight bemusement as her hand slowly came up and pressed against the knife. Blood started to run down her fingers as she leaned in even closer until her lips were almost touching his ear.

“Well, if its a confession you want, I have one for you”

Her words were so soft they were almost a whisper.

“I’m still a virgin.”

Battler stiffened for a moment and then let out a snorting laugh, his whole body shaking enough for his knife to leave a second cut on her fingers. “And what might you be implying with that, Shannon-chan?” 

Her response came with more bite than either of them expected. “What, are you still twelve? Don’t you get what I’m implying?”

His hand tightened around her hair again. “You might regret making fun of me, you know?

“Oh? What are you going to do, kill me? Or are you actually stupid after all?” Her voice had raised slightly but it dropped back down to a whisper with her next words. “I’ll say it, just for you then. Make me into a woman.”

_ The girl’s pencil paused after writing those words. She stared at them, her hand toying with her eraser, but she shook her head and pushed it away.  _

_ A second later, she continued writing, only to pause for a second time, this time awkwardly in the middle of a sentence. She stood up and walked quickly to the door. Her hand touched the lock, checking it was closed, and then she returned to her seat.  _

_ One hand reached over to pick up her pencil again, but before she started writing her other hand slowly ran down past her navel to brush up against her skirt. _

“Oi. I told you to stop making fun of me, brat. Or do you think your fingers can stop a knife? Maybe you have magical powers that can give you a barrier against harm?” Battler’s hand was still pulling painfully on Shannon’s hair, but his voice sounded taunting, or even teasing. “It’d be so easy to just flick my hand and shut you up for good, you know? Or are you trying to piss me off so I kill you faster?.” 

In response, Shannon’s face distorted into a slight smile of her own. “Then kill me. I don’t care anymore. But if you’re going to wait-” 

Her hand slid along the blade of the knife to touch his, her blood running down to mix with whoever’s was already on his knuckles. “Then why don’t you fuck me first, you coward.”

His hand opened slightly in response, just enough to wrap around her thin wrist along with the knife, and he moved both obstacles out from between them and forced her face around up close to his again. “Are you sure, Shannon-chan?” His singsong tone was back again, almost flirtatious if not for the way he seemed to almost spit out his harder consonants. “If you beg me I might still kill you quickly, but once the chance is gone I won’t let you die even if you cry and scream, you know?”

Shannon’s eyes shimmered and she blinked once, her face distorting slightly in pain as Battler forcefully yanked her head around, but her voice was hard and almost mocking. “Go ahead then. Be as rough as you like. Hurt me, shove me down and fuck me until I can’t think, choke me until I can’t breathe, whatever you like. After all…”

Her voice trailed away, but Battler didn’t give her a chance to finish regardless of her feelings. He pushed her, hard, against the wall and forced his lips onto hers. She didn’t resist, and he broke away after a few seconds. “What, not going to be feisty any more? Boring, so boring~ Well, either way, it’s all useless. Now then, let’s see what we got here, kihihi...” 

His knife ran across the collar of her uniform, and he tore it away to reveal her bra and a newly acquired cut across her shoulder. “Oops, sorry about that Shannon, I seem to have ruined your uniform, haven’t I? I’m sure Natsuhi would scold you for that. Still…” His other hand groped at her breasts through her bra. “It seems like you grew up a lot in the last six years, huh? I guess I’ll just have to take a closer look…”

_ The girl paused yet again after those lines, and this time her pause ended differently as she stood up decisively. Abandoning her pencil and paper, she stood up and walked over to her bed in the corner, her eyes involuntarily swinging right to avoid looking at the broken mirror on the left side of the room. She paused at the head of the bed. Cloth rustled, and a moment later she stepped out of her skirt and sat down with a slight creak.  _

_ For a second she faltered, then she rolled over onto her side and pulled the comforter over herself. She squirmed a little, the bed creaking again, then grabbed her pillow and pulled it under the covers as well, locking it between her legs before rolling on top of it. For a while, the only sound in the room was a rhythmic rustling of fabric, until it began to be broken up by quiet but heavy breathing… _

_ … _

_ … _

_... _

_ The girl’s pants subsided, and everything was quiet as she laid still. Then, a moment later, still wrapped in her covers, she started to cry quietly. Her nose began to run along with the tears, but she only pulled her cocoon of fabric tighter around her despite a box of tissues on the desk. Despite her body shaking, her voice stayed mostly quiet, only letting out a few small whimpers. _

_ Finally, her convulsing tears started to subside, leaving behind only hiccups and a tear-stained face. Her eyes were closed, and despite her awkward position, she seemed too exhausted to move. She awkwardly pulled her pillow up enough to bury her face in it. Before her breath slowed into the rhythms of sleep, she mumbled a few halting words to no one in particular. _

_ “I’m so stupid… As if he’d… With someone like me…” Her last words were a barely audible whisper. _

_ “I hate this....” _

**Author's Note:**

> finally got around to reading Umineko last year and promptly got infected with terminal Yasu brainworms lol. i have a couple other somewhat less depressing fics with her in one capacity or another that I'll hopefully get around to editing soon? but this one was the easiest to whip into shape so there ya go! c:
> 
> also yes the first line of dialogue is from the manga and yes im sad i couldn't work the "trash boyfriend" line in there somehow too, oh well.


End file.
